Sometimes its to late to say I'm Sorry
by Amonraphoenix
Summary: Raph makes a big mistake that hurts Mikey badly. Will Raph be in time to save his brother and will he be able to say "I'm sorry".
1. Look What You've Done

I own nothing... wish I did, I give some writers on here jobs to create awesome new TMNT episodes for TV or a new movie ;)

I would also like to thank Leonardo1885 for Beta reading this, you've been a big help in this, so Thank You So Much Again ;) and to Everybody else that has helped me to make this story possible ;)

* * *

><p>Leonardo woke up in a panic. His plastron heaved up and down with his rapid breathing and his bedding was soaked with sweat. He sat up and laid his head in his hands, he wasn t sure what had awoken him. Then with a jolt he knew. "Oh God, it's <strong>THE DAY<strong> again! **APRIL FOOL'S!**" Leo said with a inward groan, not again.

"Hmm, I wonder who Mikey will pick to play his pranks on this year," Leo mused as he left his bedroom. Stretching and yawning a little as he headed for the dojo to began his early morning training.

Each year Mikey would pick one of his family members to prank all day long, except for Master Splinter; even Mikey wasn't crazy enough to try to prank his own sensei and father.

It wasn t long before Leo got his answer on which brother was going to be Mikey's victim this year. He tried to hide a smile of relief that it wasn't him, as Raph's yell echoed around the lair "**MIKEY!**" This is going to be trouble thought Leo as he left the dojo and ran into Don as he left the lab heading for the kitchen.

"Hey Don, guess that's strike one. What did Mikey do to Raph?" Leo asked

"Nothing much yet," he too was relived that he wasn't picked this year. His precious technology and experiments might escape this day unscathed Don thought happily.

"So far he just dyed Raph's mask and gear neon pink," Donnie continued but we both know that he's just getting started.

"That's what I'm worried about," Leo said with a sigh. Why would Mikey pick Raph of all turtles. Does he have a death wish or something?

Raph came storming out of his room after finding a spare red mask and gear. Grumbling under his breath, he headed straight to the dojo to take his frustration out on one of the training dummies. After a particular vicious strike, however one of the dummies burst. This was not totally unexpected, what was unexpected was Raph getting sprayed with whip cream all over himself.

In the kitchen Leo and Don where getting breakfast when another bellow splintered the air "**MIKEY!**"

Leo exchanged looks with Don.

"Strike two," Donnie said with a grin as a white and green fury left the dojo and headed for the bathroom. After a few minutes a still wet Raph entered the kitchen and grabbed his favorite box of cereal and poured some into a bowl and added some milk. He suddenly found it tasted really bad and looked down at what he was eating, "cat food and sour milk?" He yelped and poured the offending bowl down the sink. "That's it," he snarls "I've had enough. I'm going for a bike ride." He glared at his two brothers sitting at the table daring them to tell him different. Getting no objection he headed for the garage and his favorite object next to his sais. When he flicked on the light and saw what his orange banded brother did to his bike the world went side ways and his vision went red...

"**MICHELANGELO!**" Raph roared.

"Ow! I think Raph burst my ear drums with that one." Donnie complained to Leo as he finished off his waffles.

"Well that's strike three, Mikey's doomed now, so where is he hiding?" asked Leo.

"Where else," Donnie said as he pointed upwards where they stored the holiday decorations.

Before either brother could leave the table Raph went by the kitchen so enraged by what his brother did to his bike that you could feel the wrath coming off of him in waves.

Donnie and Leo couldn't believe how ticked off Raph looked and raced to the garage to find out what Mikey did to push the hot head over the edge. Looking into the garage Leo and Donnie tried not laugh out loud at the sight of Raph's bike. Mikey had painted it a glittering neon pink with stickers of unicorns, rainbows and stars all over it. He even put on pink tassels on the handle bars, a large pink whicker basket in the front and training wheels on the back.

"Oh he is so dead," Leo said with a loud groan and rushed off to find Mikey before Raph.

Unfortunately Leo was too late this time. Raph was already dragging a squirming, begging Mikey by the bandanna tails towards the garage. With shove he pushed the prankster inside.

"Mikey how could you," he hissed vehemently with barely controlled fury as he pointed to his beloved bike that was now very girly.

"I didn't know you redecorated your bike," Mikey replied a little cheekily as he plastered on a sly smile. Its very you," he continued with a little chuckle.

Donnie's palm slapped against his forehead and Leo sighed deeply. 'This is going to end very badly,' he thought but he had no idea on how bad it was going to get.

"Raph..." Leo said, almost warningly.

Raph ignored his eldest brother and with a feral growl deep in his throat Raph gave into his rage.

"Your a lazy, sorry excuse for a ninja and I'm seriously getting sick an tired of all your pranks and goofing off. Your always getting yourself into trouble, and I end up havin' to save your ass most of the time. If not me its Leo or Don that has too! Why can't you just grow the hell up? All you are to me is a pest in my life a liability," he spat out at his youngest brother, as he paced in front of him.

"Raph..." Mikey felt like he should be angry at how Raph was talking to him. But he was more hurt, than anything. "I didn't mean to..."

"Of course not!" He roared as he whirled to face his little brother, his arms shooting above his head in exasperation. "You never mean to do anything wrong, do you? You never think! You go around thinkin' everything is all fun and games... Well, guess what Mikey it isn't! So far, you've screwed up royally more times then I can **FRIGGIN'** count! And I, for one, am sick and tired of cleanin' up your damn messes!" Mikey let out a painful sob, silent tears fallen down his grassy cheeks.

"As of right now, we're no longer brothers." Mikey shook his head, letting out another painful whimper at hearing this. "I don't ever wanna see your face again. You're nothin' to me. I wish I **NEVER** knew you! You are the **WORST** brother in the world ! I wish you would just **DIE ALREADY!** When you die, that day will be the **HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!** You know why, because I never have to put up with another of your stupid pranks or crummy jokes ever again. Got it? Raph roared in a cold voice, completely blind with rage, at the orange clad brother.

They all gaped at Raph.

Don had an expression on his face as if he'd been slapped.

Leo felt rage build in his chest, Raph's remark was completely uncalled. He hastily glanced at his youngest brother. Mikey looked as though he'd been hammered in the stomach by a sledgehammer. His baby blue eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"Raph I'm..." Mikey began trying to apologize, as he did so he stumbled backwards, then he quickly turned around and fled the lair without finishing his sentence. Allowing his legs to carry him, not caring where he ended up, as long as it was far away from his brothers. The door of the lair slammed shut as Mikey left.

Raph stood stunned as the anger left him as quickly as it came, when he realized what he had said to his youngest brother, his best friend. Oh God what have I done, Raph thought bleakly, dread and anguish rising up in him.

"How could you say those things to Mikey. Its April Fools today Raph. You knew Mikey was going to pull pranks today, if you didn't want to get pranked you should have stayed at Casey's," Leo yelled at the hot head. Shaken slightly as he tired hold back his own fury at his brother.

"Leo, I forgot what today was, I said those things without thinking and ya know it! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Raph's voice hitched slightly, as he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists. A loud growl escaped his throat as a fist connected with the brick wall. His chest was heaving with every breath he took.

"Its not me you have to say sorry too," Leo growled to his brother with a firmness that was not to be contradicted.

"Go find him," He ordered pointing to the lair door, his eyes glittering dangerously.

Raph ran out the lair like lightening hoping to find Mikey before something bad happened to him, praying that he wasn't to late to say I'm sorry, please come home, brother.

* * *

><p>Review if you want more... be gentle on me first time doing this, so kinda nervous "gulp" :) If you spot any mistakes, please speak up...<p> 


	2. Steal My Sunshine

_**Several minutes later on the New York roof tops, far above the sewers:**_

"Mikey, wait please!" Raph shouted as he ran after his little brother. But Mikey ran on disappearing over a roof top ledge in the distance, showing no indication that he heard his brothers desperate cry.

**Mikey s POV:**

As Mikey ran, he heard his red masked brother behind him. He sped ahead, using his uncommon speed and excellent reflexes to escape his older brother. Distantly behind him, he heard Raph shouting but he couldn't make out what he was saying. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Raph's excuses for his temper anyways. He jumped from roof to roof as needed and soon Raphael was left far behind.

Blinded by hurt and outrage from his brothers cruel words, Mikey strived to keep his head start on Raph. As he ran Mikey's head was filled with dark thoughts, Maybe Raph had meant what he said. Maybe the others felt the same way. They probably do. If only he could grow up... But today is April Fools, your suppose to pull pranks on one another and act like a goofy kid, Mikey thought angrily as he leapt silently across to another rooftop.

His feet slapped the cold, rough concrete roof. The gentle New York breeze seemed to be a hurricane to his mask's tails, as they flapped madly behind him. Night had fallen and in his rush to outdistance his brother Mikey failed to check and see if the next roof top was clear, without pausing he jumped blindly and landed on the balls of his feet gracefully.

Finally out of breath from his mad dash, he stopped, painting a little from exertion. He put his hands on his padded knees, trying to breath normal again. When he straightened, he held a hand to his aching ribs while his breath caught in his throat. He glanced around to see how far from the lair he was. Six miles. That was six miles away from Raph and his hurtful words. It was also then he realized to his horror that he wasn't alone when a hateful voice cried out.

"Its one of the freaks!" Mikey rolled his eyes at the overused nickname, it didn't even faze him any more.

Mikey had unfortunately landed in amongst a gang of purple dragons!

Mikey s heart pounded in his chest as he pulls out his nunchakus. This was going to be a shell of a fight, he thought grimly. How fair are these odds, Mikey continued to himself, there's like thirty against one? Turtle luck running true, he thought sourly.

Mikey charged at the dragons knocking about twenty of them to the tar roof top with his weapons in minutes before a mountain of muscle gripped him by the arm and swung full force into a chimney before he let go. Mikey hit the chimney with a sickening crack, some the bricks had spider web cracks in them where his shell had hit.

"What the shell..." Mikey painfully moaned out. His head spun and knew if he tried to stand he'd be pretty unstable but he had to get up before Hun Jr. decides to attack again. Feeling around for his nunchakus, they were nowhere within reach giving his enemy another advantage.

"Shell," he hissed again threw clenched teeth, they must fallen over the roof top edge.

As he struggled to rise Hun Jr. stomped over to where he laid on the roof and kicked him in the side to turn him onto his back. The giant then placed an enormous foot on his plastron and grinned malevolently as he shifted his weight to apply pressure to the small turtle creature. A low, dark snicker filled the night air as the thug watched the freak struggle to breathe beneath his foot. The freak suddenly stopped squirming, bending down and placing a hand near its face he felt no air coming out of his nose or mouth.

Just as Mikey felt a wave of darkness start to swallow him up, the huge pressure on his chest abruptly disappeared letting the turtle in orange gulp in much needed air. Sure, the huge thug thought, he could kill him without any effort but a painless, quick death is not something he would give to an enemy. A death full of agonizing, savage pain was what he was all about. As he stepped back to allow some of the lesser dragons to have their fun with the creature.

Mikey rolled onto his side still a bit too dizzy to get to his feet. His mind was screaming to get up but his body just wouldn't allow it. Struggling slowly to his feet allowed a dragon to get close enough to lash out at him, striking Mikey's cheek with a closed fist.

Mikey open his eyes seeing himself lying roof top again. He didn't remember hitting it but his body would the next morning, if he survived this night. Out of the corner of his eye Mikey saw another thug coming at him but he wasn't about to give up so easily. Mikey shakily stood up again as one of the punks charged, throwing a punch that he deflected easily, but he failed to block the knee to his stomach and the uppercut that caught him as he doubled over. Mikey quickly sprang back to his feet and kicked at another thug that got to close, who grabbed his leg and used Mikey's momentum to throw him to the edge of the rooftop.

Mikey rolled over the edge before he could catch himself and landed hard in an over stuffed dumpster. Luckily the fall wasn't really far, Mikey thought as he pulled himself out of the trash. Unfortunately Mikey was just seconds to slow to get out of the dumpster. The dragons had him corned now between a dead end alley and at least ten dragons in front.

"Great and I can barely stand," Mikey thought harshly when he noticed that a thug had drawn a knife and was charging. He sidestepped and the thug overextended his arm leaving an opening for Mikey to get a shot at his kidney. The thug screamed but stayed on his feet, and turned quickly, slashing with the knife and cutting Mikey's arm deeply.

His fist automatically smashed into the thugs ugly little nose, blood spurting out as he did so. Another thug caught him by the arm and turned him to face the punk that he just hit, who had somewhat recovered, his nose was still gushing blood all over him.

"I don't find you all that funny Freak," He growled. As another dragon passed him a metal bat, he swung it hard into Mikey's side which cracked several of his ribs. A painful rush of air escaped Mikey's lips as he tried to double over only to be held forcefully up by to thugs on his arms. As Mikey slumped forward in their grip he quickly broke free of their hold on him with a few punches. Spinning on his feet he kicked another in the stomach, sending him into a pile of trash against the walls.

Before he could turn and take on another thug, one of them had snuck up behind him and hit him hard across the head with a metal pipe that had been lying on the ground nearby. As Mikey slipped into darkness, he had a sinking feeling that he might not be waking up again, at least Raph got his wish Mikey thought darkly.

The sound of snapping bones and blunt objects connecting with green flesh filled the fridge night air.

Thanks for the reviews everybody. Again if anybody see's any mistakes please tell me ;) Sorry if the fight was a bit lame first try at it ;)

**I own nothing, I just like TMNT too much to wait for another movie or TV show :)**


	3. Crossroads

Thank you so much for the reviews. Please don't kill me for whats going to happen. **Again I don't own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raph's POV:<strong>

It has been hours since I've last seen my brother. I tried to follow Mikey across the roof tops but we're ninja and ninja don t leave tracks. I was about to call Donnie and see if Mikey had doubled back to lair as I searched for him topside. Before I could reach for my shell cell, I froze. I heard something going on in a few alleys over. Listen carefully I picked up the distinctive sounds of fighting. Maybe its Casey and he's found some dragons to play with, I thought. Then again it could be Mikey and he's in over his head, I hoped my first guess was right.

I ran towards the scene of the fighting, Purple Dragons, go figure. From the roof top I crouched on I counted at least twenty dragons on the roof top below me, either unconscious or dead, I couldn't care which it was. The remaining ten dragons were all gathered around a person on the ground beating the shell out of him or her, in the alley beneath him. I couldn t really see at this angle. I decided that it was time to drop in and crash the party.

"Let's get this party started, I growled under my breath," a sinister smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. My hands curled around the handles of my sais as I crouched ready to pounce on the unsuspecting group of dragons below me.

Just before I jumped down from the roof, I heard a sound that made my blood turn to ice. A blood-curdling scream sliced the air but it wasn t just any scream, it was my baby brothers scream. And not the girly scream we all teased him about, this scream belonged in a horror movie it was full of pain and anguish.

An invisible hand gripped my heart like a vise, to hear my brother in so much agony. One of the dragons moved far enough that I got a good look at my youngest brother writhing in pain on the ground, as he struggled to breathe between the constant beating he was getting. 

**"THAT S IT**, these guys are **DEAD**!" I growled as the rage inside my head exploded in a haze of red. My world narrowed till I wasn't aware of anything except what these punks had done to Mikey.

A sharp cry escaped me as I leapt into the fray, landing lightly next to my brothers attackers. Turning to face my brothers assailants as they circled around me. Their eyes wide with anticipation on the new challenge, since the last freak that stumbled into them, lay unresponsive on the cold ground.

I ground my teeth together, my eyes a blaze, a loud snarl escaped me as I saw my unmoving brother behind them. I swung my leg around in a roundhouse kick, taking down six of incompetent dragons. I left them on the ground with the rest of their comrades and garbage as I turned to face the last three. My eyes narrowing slightly as I twirled my sais in my hands. I didn t get a chance to show them how pissed off I was before they turned and fled down the ally, I didn t bother chasing the scum my main concern was Mikey.

Breathing heavily, I slipped my sais back into my belt and turned around to check on Mikey. A flash of tanned flesh was my only warning before a beefy fist hit my chest with enough force to knock me off my feet. I flew backwards down the alley several feet before hitting the metal dumpster behind me. My head smacked against it with a sickening crack, I shook it a couple times, trying rid myself of the dizziness. A few pieces of rotten garbage fluttered down from the overstuffed dumpster and landed on my shoulders, I barely noticed as I stood up to face my assailant.

I looked up at my new adversary, the thug was nearly as big as Hun and just as ugly. His hair was pitch black and yanked back into a short ponytail, his complexion slightly tan, and his eyes were icy blue. His dirty yellow shirt had a large purple dragon on it, and the sleeves were ripped off, revealing well-muscled arms. Ragged, stained green jeans tumbled down to his worn out sneakers. He was no teenager, but he couldn't have been older than twenty something. Twin sais quickly reappeared in my hands, the soothing steel spinning lazily between my fingers.

"Bring it on!" my growl deepening to full out roar, as I glared daggers at him.

I charged the thug and jumped up to deliver a double drop kick to his bull like neck. While I was in mid-air, he grabbed my ankle and slammed me into the ground. Without letting go of me, he threw me against a wall. Stunned and unable to catch my breath I didn't even notice when my numb hands released my sais, as they fell to the ground with a clang. The guy grabbed my left arm and throws me down the alley again. I landed hard on my side this time, the wind knocked out of me again. As I lay there gasping, trying to get my breath back, the thug causally walked towards Mikey.

"You stay the fuck away from my brother, you hear me!" I snarled as best as I could, struggling to back on my feet, my eyes narrowing dangerously.

The thug smirked at me and reached down to pick up Mikey's limp body. I felt my heart clench when Mikey's hands weakly tried to push him off but he was too out of it from the beating, he was barely hanging onto consciousness as it was. The thug wrapped his huge meaty hands around Mikey's neck and began to slowly strangle him, in front of me.

Mikey's weak attempts to get the thug's hands off him started to slow as his oxygen was cut off, I felt numb. Some low life was killing my brother right in front of me and I couldn't move to save him. All I could do was watch and listen in horror as Mikey's already raspy breathing turned into panicked gasps, then changed into horrible wheezing.

Mikey's sapphire eye's flew to me for half a second; begging me for help... to do something... anything. Then they rolled back into his head, his teeth were bared in a silent scream as his hands went limp and fell to his sides. With a final wheezing gasp, which I swore sounded suspiciously like my name, escaped his lips before he went completely still.

I quickly noticed that my little brother ceased to move at all and he hung lifelessly in the thugs deadly grip. With a roar I plowed into the thug, causing him to loosen his grip slightly, but not enough. He soon tightened his grip with one hand on Mikey's neck, while releasing the other one to fight back at me.

I pounded the thug savagely with punches and kicks, in an attempt to force him to release Mikey but to no avail. In desperation I put my full weight into punches centered around the punks ugly head. The goon finally succumbed to the blows and slipped into unconsciousness, with the last of his strength the jerk hurled Mikey across the alley. Mikey hit the pavement hard landing on his plastron and laid unnaturally still.

I couldn't tell if he was breathing.

I ran the short distance to my brother and skidded to a stop at Mikey's side, collapsing to my knees, my heart hammering with dread. Mikey's skin was cold and his skin was a pale shade of green, he didn't move as I reached out and placed one of my hands gently on top of his shoulders, while the other supported his neck. Rolling him over on to his shell carefully, I cradled my brothers head against my chest.

"Come on, Mike. Wake up, bro. Please!" I whispered, gathering Mikey into my arms as I tried to rouse my unresponsive brother. In the distance I could hear church bells toiling with a loud Bong-bong after the twelfth strike they fell silent.

I gently shook Mikey, " Come on Mikey its Midnight, April Fools days over. No more pranks, so wake up," I coaxed. But my brother continued to lay unnaturally still against my chest.

"Stop playing around, Michelangelo! It's not funny anymore!" I growled shaking him harder. No muscles twitched, no sound came from his mouth.

"Joke's over! I said Cut it out already!" my voice somewhere a command and a plea, feeling a solitary tear escape from behind my closed eye lids, gliding slowly down my cheek. Opening them I stared at Michelangelo in silence. For a second, I felt a flair of hope that Mikey would just hop up with some goofy expression on his face, laughing at me for believing that his act was real. But he continued to lay unmoving, his eyes closed peacefully.

Fearing the worst I checked for a heart beat, picking up his wrist I searched for a pulse desperately but felt nothing. My breath hitched as the pain of loss already began to wash over me. I laid Mikey's hand next to his side and gently laid my head on his chest. Praying to hear a beating heart underneath, instead my hearing was greeted by eerie, cold silence.

"Oh, shell!" I moaned, feeling icy fear creep into my heart. I closed my eyes as tears began to fall heedlessly down my face, I didn't try to stop them. I quickly laid Mikey flat on his shell and began to give him CPR, trying to revive my fallen brother, I spoke between each precious breath that I delivered to him.

"Come on Mikey, you're too full of life to give up, you can't die now," I pleaded, as I pressed on his chest then breathed into him. "You are **NOT** gonna die on me, bro" I grunted, urging him to wake up, but he remained deathly silent.

"Please, he prayed, please !" Hot tears began roll down my face. Gathering all my faith in my next words, I sent a silent prayer up above hoping that someone would hear my plea.

"**Please God NO!** Don't take my brother! Not yet, it s too soon, its not his time!" Given Mikey another breath, still no sign of life. I continued with chest compressions, refusing to let Mikey die like this. I breathed for Mikey once more, my tears splashing the grassy green skin.

"God If you can hear me, I'm begging you, _I'm begging you,_ please, please help me!..."

"Don't you dare leave me, little bro!" My voice thick and husky as I pushed on Mikey's rib cage. I leaned down and breathed into Mikey again. Even more hot tears stain my already wet crimson mask. Pulling back slightly, I whispered into Mikey's ear, barely loud enough for even myself to hear.

"Please come back Mikey. I love you so much. I'm so **SORRY!**" I sobbed, my shoulders were starting to hurt, but I wouldn't stop. I kept up the seemingly hopeless action of pushing on my brothers chest.

I breathed into Mikey one more time, watching his chest rise, then once again fall hopelessly still. While I worked on Mikey the feeling of guilt was rising in my heart. This was my fault, I should have been faster. Mikey wouldn t be hurt right now if I had been faster, if I had stopped the thug sooner... **Hell!** What am I saying, if I hadn't said those things back in the lair, Mikey won't have meet those dragons in the first place and he wouldn't be fighting for his life in some garbage strewn back ally right now. No instead he'd be back in the lair, safe and sound, reading his comics or watching TV...

"**Damnit Mikey if you die on me I'll kill ya myself!**" I shouted at him, tears falling openly down my face, soaking my mask. I breathed into Mikey one last time, praying, hoping against hope; That Mikey would come back.

I pulled back, nothing. My brother is gone and its all my fault. I had failed to save my best friend, my baby brother. My head flew back, my mouth flying open. A heart rendering cry from the bottom of my soul, full of grief and heartache, pierced the New York night air.

**NO! MIKEY! NOOOO!** I howled, screaming my brother's name as I clung to the cooling body of my brother, tears cascading down my face. I'm not ready to lose one of my brothers, especially not Mikey. Great shuddering heaves tore through my chest, ripping breath and sanity from my body, until only one word was left...

**MIKEEEEYY!**


	4. One Last Breath

**Once again I own nothing. I would like to thank every one for the awesome reviews, please enjoy the next installment :)**

Each line represents a moment between Mikey's thoughts... sorry its so small the next chapter will be much larger, promise ;)

* * *

><p>Mikey knew he was dying.<p>

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

Well not anymore, anyway.

Those first few minutes into the beating? They'd hurt like shell...

* * *

><p>Mikey had no idea where Raph was right now, or if he cared that Mikey was dying in some garbage strewn alley. That was if he knew what was happening to his baby brother.<p>

Blessed oblivion was just out reach.

_Wasn't he dead yet?_

_Why couldn't he be dead yet?_

He just wanted the pain to stop... and it did stop, for a little while he was left on the cold dirty pavement.

He thought that they finally left him to die, then some unknown assailant grabbed his arm and jerked him to his feet.

Agony ripped through his battered body.

But that wasn't the worst part about it, an invisible force tightened around his throat, he tried to push it away as his air supply disappeared.

He heard a cruel laugh at his feeble attempt to escape its grasp.

_Where was Raph?_ His confused, oxygen starved brain puzzled.

* * *

><p>A flash of red and green caught his attention.<p>

_Was that Raphael?_

Hope rose in his chest.

His sai wielding brother was just twenty feet away from him...

_Why was he just crouching there watching, doesn't he want to help me?_

Hot tears started to roll down on Mikey's cheeks at the thought of his brother not loving him enough to help him when he was obliviously dying right in front of him.

His tear filled baby blue eyes sought out fiery amber ones; begging his brother to do something...anything...

A look of horror and anguish filled the red masked turtle's golden eyes but his brother made no move towards him.

Sixteen years together, sixteen years of believing that his brother loved him; he felt anger, sadness and pure disappointment.

_Didn't his brother love him at all?_ He'd have to ask Raph later, he decided, that was if he was still alive.

"**Ra…ph…**" Mikey gasped one final plea to his brother to help him as he stopped struggling. His body beginning to feel numb and everything was becoming so dark.

Sapphire eyes rolled towards the night sky and his teeth were bared in a silent scream, with a final twitch of his body Mikey's eyes slid silently closed.

The last conscience thing Mikey remembered before oblivion finally embraced him, was the feeling of his chest tightening, as his lungs begged for air that wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want to save Mikey :) ...if you don't review, guess thats the end of Mikey :(<strong>


	5. Brothers Too The Bitter End

Hey everyone. Sorry for the really, really late update. I had this chapter written but I wasn't satisfied with it. I realized though that it probably wasn't going to get any better, so I might as well publish it. Anyway, like to thank everybody that has reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. I appreciate it soo much! Thank you so much (Dōmo arigatō)! Anyway, don't forget to review! There's only a chapter or two left then on to a new story :)

* * *

><p>No I'm not going to lose you Mikey, I refuse to lose you. Shaking my head, in denial. My brother wasn't dead, he couldn't be. Something inside me snapped, I screamed into the night sky,<p>

"**I NEED YOU MICHELANGELO!**" Fighting back the tears that wanted to keep flowing down my face.

I looked at my motionless brother in miserable silence, then a harebrained idea came to me that might save him. "Sorry, about this Mikey," I murmured faintly, as I hauled back a clenched fist. "This is for your own good," with that I hit him as hard as I could on the plastron. I heard several sicking crunches upon the impact and winced at the sound.

'Mikey must have had some crack ribs from the beaten and I just broke them,' I privately moaned to myself.

'Smooth move Raphael once again you end up hurting your brother,' I berated myself. My guilt for hurting my bro was quickly replaced by elation, as Mikey suddenly jerked under my fist and took a shuddering breath. He began coughing weakly, I looked down at Mikey, shocked that it worked. He was breathing, but ragged and uneven between the painful coughs. I gently pulled Mikey into my arms, leaned his head against my plastron. Shaking with silent sobs, euphoria building up within me.

'_Mikey was alive! My little brother was still with me._' My soul cried out in rapture.

"Raph?" Mikey said choking the word out, between the harsh coughing fit. Without opening his eyes Mikey suddenly knew that it was Raphael that was the one holding him. Mikey felt warm and safe in his big brothers arms, what happened in the lair seemed so long ago. Mikey snuggled closer to his big brother for warmth and protection. Raph didn t push him away, instead Raph bent down and nuzzled his head against Mikey's shoulder the same way he used to do when they were children and he needed comforting. Mikey lay there listening to Raph's softly muffed voice coming from his shoulder

'Shhh, I'm here. Just breathe, bro. Breathe. Everything will be fine.' Raph said; Saying it more for himself, then to Mikey. That was too close I nearly lost him, Raph shuddered at the unpleasant thought. My eyes closed in silent thanks to whatever God had heard my silent prayers. I listened as Mikey's breathing slowly became stronger and he soon stopped coughing altogether.

Raph's head jerked up quickly, "Mike? Mikey, can you hear me?" I asked concerned at the sudden silence.

"Raphie?" Mikey questioned weakly again, as he slowly cracked opened his eyes and faintly grinned up at blurry image of his red clad brother, the sparkle of life returning to his bright blue eyes.

"I'm here Mikey, I've got you." Raph answered, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Raph, what happened?" Mikey croaked, everything was still little fuzzy to him then his brother came into focus. Mikey's eye ridges furrowed in confusion, when he saw the tears in his brothers amber eyes. He didn't know what happened, but he knew it had to be serious enough to make Raph cry. '**Raph never cries! Ever!**' What could have scared the macho turtle so badly that he's bawling like a baby? Mikey wonder fearfully, scared of the answer. Mikey tried to raise himself, but Raph held him down and shook his head. Mikey's frown deepened, but he didn't protest, as rested in his older brothers protective arms.

"Mikey...you...were..." Raph started to say. You weren't...you weren't breathing-...you couldn-...I couldn't... I'm so sorry!" my voice was gruff as I fumbled over the words. I just couldn't make myself say it yet, I had to collect my muddled thoughts. So instead I pulled Mikey into a tighter embrace, muttering calming and encouraging things into his ear while rubbing his shell tenderly.

Mikey began to remember what had happened to him in the last few minutes, and had an idea why Raph was so upset. He wanted to lift his hand to wipe away the tears on his brothers cheek but he couldn't get his arms to move.

Taking a deep breath Raph looked down into Mikey's confused face. He picked up Mikey's right hand and gently stroked it with his thumb. He let out a shaky sigh and continued.

"Mikey I m so sorry about what I said to you back at the lair. I didn't mean any of it. I never wanted you die!... sure you annoy me at times... but I still care about you! You re my best friend after all!...You know that don t you?" he said in a rush."You can...hate me...and punish me all you want...I deserve it you don't even have too forgive me for what I said you don't even have to take me back as your brother... but please don't ever leave me again" my speech breaking a little as I pleaded with him, fresh tears soaked my mask.

"Shhh, everything's ok Raphie. S'alright. "D-don't cry Raphie y-you n-never d-do that. I won't leave y-you" Mikey said softly his voice cracking between his own sobs. Mikey tried to force his grassy green arms to move so he could give his big brother a comforting hug. But found that the slight movement of his plastron in the process sent excruciating pain racing through him like fire. Raph felt Mikey winced against him, looking down I saw Mikey shut his eyes against the pain with soft whimper.

"Keep your eyes open Mikey, I don't want to lose you again." I said tapping Mikey's face gently, my heart clenching painfully in my chest with cold dread when I saw him close his eyes.

'I don't want too, it's to painful to stay awake,' Mikey thinks to himself. But he did as he was told, hearing the concern in Raph's voice. He could see Raph's worried face near his, as he opened his eyes again, distraught amber eyes gaze into his pain filled blue eyes.

Raph held his brother closer in his arms. Hugging him against his plastron, before he buried his head into Mikey's shoulder again, thinking to himself. My baby brother... My reason for living . My best friend. I really thought I had lost him, I thought I'd never be the victim of another prank, or the one he plays video games with, or the person who always smacks him on the back of his head when his jokes get too cheesy, even for Mikey. I thought I'd never be his protector again, the one who scares the monsters away, who beats back those who try to harm him, who assures him, without ever speaking, that he's safe. Before this evening I had never gotten how truly fragile life was. I could have lost all that over what a stupid prank. It was only a bike, only a stupid damn bike that can repaired. You can t do that with a persons life.

"It **HURTS**! Raphie... it... it hurts so much... I'm so... so tired... is it... bed time... yet," Mikey hissed, talking through clenched teeth.

Mikey's voice was filled with so much pain, it snapped me out of my turbulent thoughts. Raising my head I look down at Mikey. I know Don tells us to stay awake when we get hit on the head in case we could slip into a coma or something. But Mikey is in so much pain, he hated the fact that there was nothing he could do for his baby brother. 'At least if he's unconsciousness he might not feel the pain,' I thought hopefully.

'Then again what if he doesn't wake up,' I shivered and thrust the dark thought out of my head.

Sighing I stroked Mikey's head with all the tenderness and love that I had. I didn't like this, I didn't want to lose him again so soon after getting him back. But I couldn't face this either - Mikey's pain was too much for me to stomach. I had too options; I could keep him awake until help comes, or I could let him sleep and hope that he would wake up again. I wasn't Donnie, I had no idea of the consequences for either action. Closing my eyes and praying that I wasn't doing the wrong thing I came to a painful decision. I looked down into Mikey's tear filled eyes. Those brilliant blue orbs held me for an endless moment, the overflowing pain in them knocked the air out of my lungs. When I spoke my voice was choked with tears, and I could barely squeeze out the words that threatened to strangle me...

"Then go to sleep, little brother. I'll watch over you. Just promise me you'll wake up. Kay!"

With the assurance that his brother was watching over him, Mikey closed his eyes and nodded that he would. Already losing his battle to stay conscious, he went limp, still cocooned in my strong arms. Watching Mikey's eyes slipped into unconsciousness for a second time that day, scared me more than any thing else in my whole life, but I couldn't make my brother stay awake and be in so much pain. Not after enduring so much already. My breath hitched slightly as I realized I had never noticed how beautiful his innocent blue eyes were until that moment. Gently I rested my cheek against the top of Mikey's head and whispered softly,

"I love you, lil' bro" rocking him gingerly.

I thought Mikey was deeply unconsciousness in my arms until he gave me a slight smile, his eyes still closed and whispered drowsily, "I forgive you Raphie. Always will, your my hero, I can't hate you. Love you too big bro, brothers forever." I couldn't help but smile down at my brother in awe and wonder as his chest rose and fell with even breaths as sleep finally claimed him. After everything I said and done to him, he still forgives me and calls me his brother, his hero!

"I don't deserve a baby brother like you," I muttered softly.

Raph did a quick triage to see what injuries Mikey had sustain in the horrific beaten while he laid in my arms. Mikey's whole body was unrecognizable from all the bruises and gashes coating him from head to toe. I may not know much about head injuries like Donnie but I do know what to do when it comes to cuts and broken bones.

Three really large bruises worried him the most; The first one was spread across most of Mikey's chest. The second was on Mikey's right brow that was slowly oozing a thick ribbon of blood down his cheek. The third bruised engulfed most of the left side of his head and neck and looked like had been kicked in the head. Raph sighed as his fingers ghosted lightly over the first dark bruise on his brother's plastron.

"**Shit!** Sorry, sorry," I yanked my hands back when Mikey actually mewled in pain and tried to lurch away in his sleep. I scrubbed a hand down my face and swore softly again, who knows how many ribs I broke as I dragged my immature brother back from deaths grip.

Mikey's legs and arms were a total mess and I didn't even have a clue or skill on how to start to fix them. Not only were they broken in different spots, it appeared that one or more of them might be dislocated as well.

"**Hell...**" the word escaped my mouth in a low drawn out hiss. Leo and Don are going to kill me when they see their baby brother like this.

No wonder the poor kid is in so much pain. I whispered hoarsely. I cast another vigilant glance around us. I had to get Mikey out of here or get help. **Now!** Weighing my options I decided they all sucked; With Mikey unconscious there was no way he was going to be walking anywhere, even if he could. There was also no way I was going to be able to carry him over my shoulders either not with, who knows how many, broken ribs without causing any internal damage and I couldn't carry him bridal style all the way back to lair, its too far and hazardous. So that left one thing. I leaned forward over my brother and tried to sound more confident than I was feeling.

"Time to get you the hell out of here." But that was easier said then done.

I reached for my shell cell carefully with out waking Mikey or causing him anymore pain. I quickly dialed Don and told him where we were and that Mikey needed medical help fast. Upon hearing his little brother was injured, he went all 'Doctor Don' on me and fired question after question on Mikey's condition. I quickly told Don what I could of Mikey's injuries.

"Oh God Mikey, I can t believe I almost lost you," I forced myself to say, as I carefully squeezed him tighter to me after I hung up the shell cell, though he moaned softly when I moved him, he showed no sign of waking up. I had to tell myself over and over again that he was alive. Beaten and battered slightly but still here with me. Still Breathing. I still have time to say I'm sorry for what I said, a thousand times over. That he was safe with me...

"**Safe...**" a bitter chuckle escaped my lips.

I always wanted to keep him safe. He is my youngest brother after all and it's my job to keep him safe. And all I ended up doin' was nearly gettin' him killed because I couldn't control my damn temper again. I gently ran a calloused thumb and finger, over a bruise under Mikey's left eye.

Using the back of one hand, I roughly wiped away my drying tears, "I'm so sorry Mikey," I apologized again.

"I'll make it up to you little bro, I don t know how but I will," I whispered the promise to him. Bending my head down I gave him a tender, quick kiss on the forehead. Then I closed my eyes and pressed my head against Mikey's chest listening to the soft, steady beat of my brothers heart, each breath reassuring.

It was the best sound I ever heard, I never want too experience hearing his childlike heart grow silent ever again. I stayed in this position, my eyes closed in contentment, as I waited for my family to show up and help me carry my fallen brother home.

"Stay with me Mikey," I said softly, hoping that Mikey could hear me in his sleep. "We'll be home soon..."

'_Everything was going to be okay right?_' I asked myself nervously.

Still working on my conversation skills in written, so sorry if it doesn't flow well :(


	6. In Between

Sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth the wait. **:)** I would also like to thank my beta readers for all there help. **Once again I own nothing ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey's POV:<strong>

After awhile, Mikey became vaguely aware of several things happening to him at once.

But he didn't wake up, not really. Waking up was the wrong term for it.

It was more like things drifting in and out of his mind, sounds and sights and sensations, none of them were making a lot of sense. If it wasn't for the throbbing pain all over his body, he'd have thought he was just dreaming it all.

First it was Raph yelling something at him, shaking his arm or maybe it was Donnie he wasn't sure. Either way his brother sounded scared, real scared. Mikey tried to answer, to reassure them he was alright, but he was just so tired...

He remembered a bright white light, he knew that, even though didn't think he had opened his eyes to see it.

At some point, something was being shoved over his face, down his throat. It burned the whole way down. He couldn't even gag. First it was even harder to breathe, then strangely easier.

Pressure constricting his arm, then something sharp piercing the crook of his elbow.

He felt himself being lifted off the ground and onto something hard. The pain of that was just about unbearable, he swatted at the hands that were moving him, making the pain intensify. He had to get them to stop. Why wouldn't they just leave him the shell alone? But his arms were too heavy, whoever was moving him didn t seem to notice his efforts.

He heard doors being slammed shut and then Mikey felt someone hovering over him. Fingers were prodding his already severely abused body, sending shooting flares of pain across his body in white hot flashes. Then they were speaking, saying something he couldn't make out - no matter how hard he strained to hear, it was like listening to someone talk underwater. They were talking with someone else, their conversation strained with their concern.

_What the shell was going on?_ Mikey wondered to himself, but before he could figure out the answer to his question, he was out cold.

What may as well have been weeks, months or even years later for all he knew, he became vaguely aware of things again.

It was cold, but he was lying on something soft now.

He still couldn't close his mouth, whatever had been inserted down his throat was still there, he found its presence irritating.

Everything smelled like rubbing alcohol and he heard a loud constant beeping near his head.

There were more voices now, muted and distant.

Pain wracked his entire body, but it was nearly as muted and distant the voices. Besides the constant pain, he had a very bizarre tightness that seemed to be wrapped around his entire chest.

What scared him more then this sensation was the feeling of his chest rising and falling without him seeming to have any control over it and that's when he realized to his horror that he had a tube down his throat. That was forcing his lungs to expand and contract, as it channeled oxygen into them.

He didn't have to open his eyes to know the obvious: they'd made it to the lair's infirmary, he was doped up to eye balls with pain killers and to round everything out he was hooked up to a freaking machine that had to breathe for him. _Man Raph must be feeling so guilty right,_ now Mikey thought dimly.

Thinking of which, where was Raphie?

He forced his eyes open. Big mistake as the intrusive brightness of fluorescent lights immediately assaulted his eyes.

_Yup, definitely the infirmary._ He groaned inwardly, squeezing his eyes shut briefly against the harsh brightness. Then he opened them more slowly the next time. As he cautiously looked around the room.

Before he could figure out why he was alone in the infirmary while hooked up to so machines that were obviously keeping him alive, he felt the claws of unconsciousness pulling at him. Dragging him back into the darkness; inky blackness slowly crept over his vision, draining away all the colors, and what little warmth he'd felt until there was nothing left. Before anyone knew that he had even been awake, Mikey had once again slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>This story was inspired by Third Watch episodes and Hurts - Evelyn. Two chapters left <strong>;)<strong>


	7. Anthem of the Angels

**Once Again I Own Nothing ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey's POV:<strong>

Mikey heard someone faintly calling his name, and he knew that it was important that he opened his eyes, no matter how difficult it was.

His eyes slowly slid open, seeing blurs of green and red. _Raph? Why was he so fuzzy? Why is Raph in his room anyway? What happened to him?_ Every part of him was screaming in some level of pain. Whatever had been inserted down his throat was now gone, leaving his throat raw and sore. He could feel an oxygen mask over his beak as it hissed air against his mouth and nose.

"Mikey..." The voice was quiet and muffled.

_It must be Raph that's... calling my name,_ Mikey thought hazily, _but why does he sound so worried?_

Raph was talking excitedly way too fast for him to understand what he was saying except at the end when Raph said he loved me.

_Why couldn't Raph just go away? Can't we talk later. He was too tired to talk right now and he hurt so much... all he wanted to do now was sleep. Was that so much to ask?_

Maybe if he told Raph he loved him too he'll be happy and would finally let him sleep.

Mikey manage to smile slightly at Raph as he quietly whispered, "I love you too, Raphie."

Before his eye lids slid closed, and no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't open again. He felt his mind shutting down, along with his body as he gave into his exhaustion. Constant pain from the wakening world soon gave way to soothing numbness of oblivion once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Raph's POV:<strong>

"**Mikey!**" I was surprised that scream had come from me. As the group of Dragons circled around my brother before started to viciously beat him to the ground.

I heard Mikey scream in agony as they continued to beat him with bats, pipes, feet and fists. _Why was I just standing there? Why couldn t I move? I should be protecting Mikey!_ But no matter how hard I struggled to get to my baby brother, I couldn't move an inch. For what seemed like hours, I stood there and watched my little brother get beaten to death right in front of me.

As the dragons disappeared down the alley I realized that I was no longer frozen to the spot, I rushed to my brother's side fear creeping up my throat so violently I was sure I was going to be sick.

Mikey was laying on the ground so still that if it weren't for the faint rise and fall of his chest I'd think he was dead. I pressed both my hands against his head where a large gash ran down it. I ignoring the warm, sticky blood that ran through my fingers as I tried to stop the bleeding. Mikey's eyes were closed, his body was clammy and cold.

"Mikey... don't leave me." I begged him, he must have heard me because his sapphire eyes opened slowly and looked up at me. His once brilliant blue eyes full of life were now a dull blue filled with unspeakable pain.

"Raphie..." he called me, weakly. I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes.

"Mikey..." Was all I could say. He let out a ragged breath.

"I'm... I'm dying, aren't I?" I took my own ragged breath and took his hand.

"No, Mikey, you can't think like that. Donnie will fix you up good as new." I whispered.

"Raphie... We both know I'm not going to make it..." Mikey said quietly.

I squeezed my eyes shut to choked up to confirm or deny it but my silence must have been answer enough for him.

"Well, I guess you got your wish, huh Raphie?" Mikey coughed harshly, blood dribbled down the corners of his mouth.

I shook my head. **No**. I didn't want Mikey leaving me thinking like this. "Mikey, you know I didn't mean what I said in the garage..." I cried out tears starting to creep into my eyes.

Mikey choked a bit at this revelation. "Yes, you did. That would explain why you were never nice to me." With those quiet words I regretted all the harsh stuff I'd ever done to him. I should have been a better brother to him, told him how much I loved having him as a little brother. Instead of being such a jack ass.

"Mikey..." I choked out.

"It's OK, Raphie," Mikey interrupted, "I never was... the type anyone could... like. I was too... annoying... I'm to... much of a pest. I just wanted you... to know, I never hated you..."

Mikey's voice broke off before he could finish the rest of his sentence, as his breathing became more ragged and harsher. I tried to gently pull his head into my lap but he still cringed and let out muffled whimper with the slight movement.

"Mikey... please don't... die." My voice cracking as I could no longer suppress my tears; I watched as they fell from my face onto his chest.

_My baby brother was laying here dying in some God forsaken alley all because of me. Because I'm a monster, I don't deserve to have any brothers, especially Mikey. I never should have said those things to my brother, and I shouldn't have just stood there while he was beaten to death._ Raph thought angrily to himself.

_But I did do those things to him, only a monster would be so heartless, so... cold._

"Mikey, I love you bro..." I whispered. He said nothing. I looked down at him. His eyes were closed, never to open them again. I checked his pulse. Nothing.

I lay my head on Mikey's chest. "Mikey, please! I love you and I'm sorry for everything I said! I don't want you to die, please bro don't leave me!" I wailed but Mikey didn't hear my apology because he's dead thanks to me... the monster.

"**Mikey!**" I roared into the endless night.

* * *

><p>Raph suddenly jerked awake in the infirmary after the horrifying nightmare. He quickly looked to Mikey as he laid on one of the cots in the room. He saw his brother's inert form lying on the white sheets, tubes and wires attached to him. His pale face was still and lifeless.<p>

Raph reflected what Donnie said just a few short hours ago after he came out of the infirmary and told the waiting family the grim news:

**_"It'd be easier to tell you what's not wrong with him," Donnie began. "His right arm is broken and dislocated. He has several deep bruises and lacerations that cover most of his body. His left leg has several fractures and was also dislocated at the hip joint. He also has numerous broken or fractured ribs, and one bruised lung - that's why I had to put him on a ventilator, with luck I'll be able to take him off it in a few hours. Donnie said sadly before he continued his grim list of injuries._**

**_He took several hard blows to the head which caused a severe concussion and the fact that he hasn't woken up yet has me very worried, he may have brain damage. His condition is critical... he might not make it through the night." Donnie finished with a choked sob as his head dropped to his chest. Tears welling up in his eyes before falling silently to the floor._**

Raph remembered everyone started talking at once after Donnie finish sharing the dire news. But he could only hear the last sentence Donnie said '_**His condition is critical, he might not make it through the night,**_' kept buzzing around Raph's head. Mikey might die because of a stupid prank and his uncontrollable temper. _God I'm such a monster, if I didn't open my damn mouth. Mikey wouldn't be fighting for his life in the next room._ He growled to himself.

Raph felt an enormous amount of guilt and remorse over what he said to Mikey yesterday morning. "If I could take back what I said yesterday, I would. I never ever wanted to hurt you, little brother." Raph whispered quietly.

Tears coursed down his cheeks, as he sadly whispered, "I love you, Mikey and I always will. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry...for everything. If I could take your place little brother I would." Raph said heart brokenly as he stared at Mikey's innocent face.

Raph scrubbed a hand down his face as he tiredly thought to himself; _The only change to Mikey's condition in the four hours since we brought him home was, Donnie taking Mikey off the ventilator and replaced that with an oxygen mask. That means he's getting better, **right?**_

Raph leaned forward and gently picked up Mikey's left hand, his right arm was in a cast, that same arm also had the IV attached to it. "Mikey, please wake up." Tears flooded Raph's eyes. "Please, Mikey. Would you wake up already it's too quite around here." Raph said morosely.

Raph was just about ready to lay Mikey's hand gently back on the bed when he felt Mikey's fingers twitch ever so slightly. Raph quickly looked up and looked at Mikey's face with hope.

Mikey's eyes started to flutter and very slowly they opened to show Mikey's vibrant blue eyes.

"Mikey, you're finally... awake." Raph said excitedly, "I didn't mean what I said earlier, Mikey. I love you bro..."

Mikey gave Raph a small smile and very quietly said, "I love you to, Raphie." Then Raph watched as Mikey's eye lids slowly slid shut before the heart monitors constant beeping went flat, letting out an insistent, ear splitting whine.

Raphael s eyes flew open in shock and alarm as he just stared at the flat line on the heart monitor.

"Mikey! Don't do this bro, not again." Raph cried as he shook his brother, before he roared in panic.

"**DONNIE!**"

* * *

><p>This story was inspired by <strong>Breaking Benjamin - Anthem of the Angels<strong> and a 4L tub of Triple Chocolate Caramel Chunk Fudge Brownie Batter ice cream(or better know to me as Chocolate Therapy LOL) after something bad occurred in my life... Depression and TMNT fan fic stories do not mix, evil LOL ;)


	8. Into the Nothing

I want to say thank you to all my readers, reviewers and my fabulous beta reader for their help in making my first (but not my last) story awesome. There's one more chapter to this story, so hang on and enjoy the ride its sadly almost over.

This chapter was inspired by **Breaking Benjamin - I Will Not Bow**

Once again I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Raph's POV:<strong>

Mikey wasn't breathing and Raphael couldn't find a heartbeat. Raphael could feel adrenaline rush through his veins as he desperately checked for signs of life.

_Mikey._

_**NO!**_

"**DONNIE!**" Raph roared in panic as ripped off the oxygen mask and bent over Mikey the second time that night to perform CPR on his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie's POV:<strong>

Donatello jumped up when he heard Raphael yell for him, nearly dropping what he had in his hand at the time. Fear gripped his heart as he rushed from his Lab into the infirmary, Leo right on his heels. What Don saw as he crossed the threshold nearly made his heart stop altogether. Raph was bent over their little brother, trying to revive Mikey again.

Donatello swore and rushed to Mikey's side. "**Raph move!**" he barked as he pushed his red clad brother out of the way. Raphael moved out of the way as he looked on helplessly and watched Donnie grab one of Mikey's limp wrists.

_This can't be happening_ Don thought desperately as he felt for a pulse, dread setting in his heart when he found none. He reached over and started turning on nearby life support machines, then looked up at Leo.

"I need your help, Leo," Donatello said with grim determination as he continued chest compressions on Mikey.

"What do you need me to do, Donnie? Leo asked shakily.

"I need you to manually provide Mikey with oxygen," Donatello ordered his eldest brother.

Leo nodded absently as he reached over and picked up an object on the table. Then placed the plastic facial part of it over Mikey's mouth and nose, squeezing the bag to deliver oxygen to his brother, as Donatello did the chest compressions.

There a sharp beep from the defibrillator signaling it was ready. Donnie stopped what he was doing and quickly slapped two electrode patches on Mikey's chest before applying gel on the paddles. Once everything was set Donnie called out briskly "**clear**" before depressing the button to deliver an electrical shock to Mikey's heart. Donnie glanced at the heart monitor, seeing the little blips that would come across, only to go dead again.

* * *

><p><strong>Raph's POV:<strong>

Raph stood transfixed watching the scene unfolding before him, he could feel himself trembling hard at the knowledge that he could very well lose his youngest brother within the next few minutes.

"Oh God, please don't leave us, Mikey, please don't die." He begged knowing that their family could never survive the devastating loss, as he watched Donnie desperately try to save his brother's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie's POV:<strong>

Don felt hot tears dripping down his cheeks as he tried one last time. "Come on, Mikey, you got keep fighting, you can't give up now." Donnie begged his lifeless brother as he sent another shock through Mikey.

Beeeeeeeep...

The sound didn't stop, Don fell heartbroken into a nearby chair, his eyes wide and staring. _Mikey couldn't be dead. He'd failed... he'd actually failed to save his baby brother. His worst fear has come true._

Donnie vaguely felt a reassuring hand squeeze his shoulder. Looking up he could see Leo's hazel eyes staring back at him full of grief, as tears started to creep into his eyes. Donnie lowered his head in shame that he couldn't save his brother. Fresh tears spilling unchecked down his cheeks and onto his chest, as he quietly sobbed.

"Don, you did everything you could. It's not your fault-" Leo started but was interrupted by a change to the constant whining sound in the room.

Beeeeep... Beeeep... beep... beep.

Don's head shot up as the sound regulated back into the reassuring sound of a near normal heartbeat. He stood up quickly, knocking the chair back as he rushed to Mikey's side. Donnie quickly checked Mikey's vitals, a frown crossed his face and he reached for the ventilator equipment. Donnie didn't want to put Mikey back on the ventilator but his vitals were dropping fast, if he didn't do it now they could lose Mikey for good this time.

Leo and Raph looked at each other, hope filling their eyes that once were full of tears that they both refused let fall. They both made their way to Don's side and looked down at their baby brother.

Raphael winced as he watched Donnie pry open Mikey's mouth and slip the thick ventilator tube down his throat again. After it was in place Donnie carefully started up the machine and watched as his brother's chest rose and fell evenly again.

"Mikey..." Leo croaked, relief and worry filling his voice.

Raphael's hand reached forward and grasped Mikey's wrist gently. He couldn't believe that he'd nearly lost him again. _How many times did he have to watch his baby brother die in front of him in one day?_

Donatello turned his wet eyes up to his eldest brother and hugged him. "I thought we'd actually lost him... for good... that time..." Donnie choked out sadly.

"Shhh... Mikey is a fighter, Donnie, he'll make it." Leo whispered, comforting his younger brother as he returned the hug. "He's got us to help him through this."

Don let a small smile cross his face and nodded. "Right."

He pulled away from the hug and glanced over at Raph who hadn't let go of Mikey's wrist.

Raphael glanced over his shoulder and gave Don a slight smile.

"He'll make it, bro, watch and see." Raph said confidentially

"How can you be so sure?" Donnie asked tiredly. "He's alive - but he's still critical. It's too soon to tell if he's going to make it." Donnie stated sadly.

"Simple it's _**Mikey**_! He's too annoying to die." Raph said with a huge smirk on his face as he looked down at his baby brother lovingly.


	9. If I Could Turn Back Time

Well this is it the last chapter of my first story. Sadly the ride is over but it was fun while it lasted. But don't cry there will be lots more stories from me. So without further adieu I present the last chapter, enjoy :)

**Inspired by Brian Adams – Brothers Under the Sun**

Once again I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey's POV:<strong>

_Warm... it's so warm and comfortable... Where am I?... What happened to me?_ Mikey asked himself as he floated in darkness. _Am I dead?_ Mikey wondered to himself. _If this was death, then it wasn't so bad after all it was warm and comfy, in fact._ But Mikey didn't like being alone in the dark, he missed his family, and with this thought the darkness seemed to slowly fade away...

Suddenly Mikey became aware of his body again, the stiffness of his muscles, the exhaustion that filled every fiber of his being. He slowly cracked opened his eyes, and saw the familiar ceiling of the infirmary over head. A slight movement to his left caught his attention and the young turtle slowly tilted his head down to look, his eyes took a while to focus on the blur of green and red that was resting on the edge of the mattress. Then his vision finally sharpened and revealed a sleeping Raph as he lay with his head pillowed on the crook of one arm, one hand still clutching Mikey's hand as he slept. His face was full of guilt and worry even in his sleep. _He's so thin looking, almost sickly. How long have I been here? _Mikey thought sadly. Very carefully Mikey moistened his lips before he took a deep breath.

"Ra... Raphie " His voice was raspy and weak, but it caught his brother's attention nonetheless. Raph's head snapped up to look in his direction, sleep vanishing from him completely as a wide smile placed itself on his lips. He sat up and immediately moved closer to Mikey's side. His eyes showing nothing more than pure joy and happiness at seeing his youngest brother finally awake.

"**Mikey!** Thank God you're finally up, I thought you would sleep forever. How are you feeling?" Raph asked as he stood up and laid a hand gently on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, Raphie," croaked Mikey. "How long have I been asleep?"

Before Mikey knew what was happening, he was enveloped into a tight hug. His face hitting Raph's collar bone as Raph's chin rested on top of his own head. Mikey's eyes widened further with surprise at the action, "Raph?" he said barely above a whisper. Yet as soon as the hug came it was gone, and Raph pulled back about half an arms length away.

Raph swallowed hard and answered quietly. "It's been almost three months, Mikey, you slipped into a coma after... the incident... you had us scared to death, baby brother... please, please don't do that again."

"I'll try not to," Mikey said sleepily trying to suppress a huge yawn.

Raph grinned at his baby brother and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "Sleep, Mikey, I'll be right here when you wake up." Raph said softly as Mikey's eye lids drifted closed.

"Raph I don't want to sleep... the darkness... I don't want to be alone." Mikey murmured sadly as sleep finally claimed him.

Raphael once again gently picked up Mikey's hand and held it as Mikey slept peacefully on the bed. Given it a slight squeeze as he bent closer to Mikey, he whispered quietly in his ear. "Don't worry Mikey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, bro." Raph straighten up and watched the steady rise and fall of his sleeping brother's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>5 months later in the lair...<strong>

"We need to talk." Mikey looked at Raph pointedly as he entered the dojo, cornering his red clad brother in the room.

Raph frowned and then shook his head slowly as he realized what Mikey wanted to talk about. "No." He finished the kata he was practicing.

"I just want to talk, Bro." Mikey said calmly as he walked towards his brother.

"Well I don't want to talk." Raph said stiffly and went for the door. Mikey slipped around him and stood in front of the door blocking his escape.

"I'm sorry, bro, but we have to talk." Mikey said with a determined glare. "I hate to corner you like this-"

"**Then move!**" Raph demanded, interrupting Mikey.

"**No!** I know you've been avoiding me, Raphael,... Ever since I woke up you hardly talk to me anymore, we don't hang out like we use to. Shell when was the last time you chased me around the lair for annoying you? I want to know why? Mikey demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it, Mikey. For the last time, get the shell out of my way!" Raph snarled.

"Raphie!" Mikey pleaded, "I'm only trying to help!"

"I don't need help!" Raph walked up to Mikey giving his brother firm shove in the chest, but Mikey held his ground.

"Get out of my way, Mikey, or else..."

"Or else what, Raph, you'll hurt me again?" Mikey had to stop Raph from leaving and this was the only way he knew how. It worked, maybe too well.

Raph stumbled back a step from Mikey as if his baby brother had kicked him. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Raph croaked in a broken voice. Then he shoved Mikey away from him. Mikey stumbled back before catching himself with the door frame his heart breaking over what he had said to his big brother, what made it worse was the look he'd seen in his big brother's molten amber gaze.

Raph's eyes were filled with unshed tears as he asked, "Mikey, why are you doing this? I don't want to remember that day! I don't want to remember what I did to you! What a monster I am! Why can't you just let it go! Just get out of my way, Mikey."

Mikey shook his head as he held his ground with tears running down his face. "I'm not going to move until we're done here." Mikey said stubbornly. Raph glared at his baby brother. Mikey flinched under that intense gaze but still refused to back down. "I'm doing this for your own good, Raphie."

Raph turned suddenly and started kicking and punching the nearby brick wall with a fury. Normally, Mikey would think it was a good idea for Raph to let off steam but he was likely to break several bones if he continued to attack the sewer wall. Mikey grabbed him from behind. "Raph, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself!"

Raph struggled against his hold. "Let me go!" He got both his legs off the ground and pushed off the wall he was abusing. Mikey fell backwards bringing Raph with him. He was shocked at the impact but he didn't let Raph go.

"**RAPHAEL!**" Perhaps it was the volume of Mikey's voice or just the conditioned response over many years of obeying when his full name was used. Whichever it was, Raph stopped. Mikey let him go. Raph rolled away and then backed himself up against the brick wall. He leaned his head back against the cool stone and closed his eyes. He was breathing heavily. Mikey sat up, and moved to sit next to his hot headed brother. They waited together in silence.

"I'm a monster, Mikey!" Raph said quietly when he finally got his anger under control. He looked at Mikey with so much pain in his eyes that Mikey wanted to look away. But he wouldn't do that, not when Raph is finally talking about what had been eating him.

"You're not a monster, Raphie." Mikey said sadly.

"Yes I am. I was so angry at what you did to my bike, I wasn't thinking straight. The things I said to you... Who else but a monster would say such things to his brother? Raph asked quietly.

"Raph..." Mikey tried to comfort his brother.

Raph continued as if Mikey hadn't spoke.

"How could I have been so..." Raph struggled to find the right word, in the end he just settled with, "cruel?"

Mikey put his arm around Raph's shoulders trying to comfort him. Raph looked up at Mikey, his baby blue eyes shimmering with the tears that haven't yet fallen.

"I told you I forgave you back in that alley, bro." Mikey murmured as he sniffed and wiped tears from his eyes.

"We're brothers no matter how much a jerk you can be... you re not a monster, Raphie, and I'll always forgive you in the end not matter what you did to me. I love you, bro." Mikey gave Raph a small, sad smile.

"I love you too, Mikey, and I can't tell how really sorry I am for what I said-" Raph began.

"Raph, enough already! I already forgave you. I know you wouldn't let anything like that happen again. I'm the one that did the prank in the first place if anyone's to blame for this whole mess it's me." Mikey cut in, "Besides I have a better way to get back at you, than having you apologize to me every five minutes."

"You do?" Raph asked nervously.

"Yup I'm going to beat your high score on Halo." Mikey grinned mischievously.

Raph laughed and helped Mikey to his feet. Before he let go of Mikey's wrist he pulled his brother into a quick bear hug. "This stays between you and me." Raph growled into Mikey's ear as Mikey returned the hug.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Reviews please How was my first story?<p> 


End file.
